Jiyuuni
by hokutoritsuka
Summary: Haruka e Makoto eram vizinhos em Iwatobi. Frequentaram o Swimming Club juntos na infância, onde participaram do revezamento medley com Rin e Nagisa; sempre estudaram na mesma escola e desde o começo da adolescência eram, também, namorados. Depois de se formarem, foram para Tokyo, cada um seguir seu caminho. [MakoHaru*ReiGisa*SouRin]


_A água está viva._

 _Quando você gentilmente toca a superfície da água, fracas ondulações surgem. Calmamente, prendendo a respiração, ela espera por sua presa. Então, uma vez que você mergulhe, de repente, ela te ataca com suas garras à mostra. Enrolando-se ao redor do seu corpo, tirando a liberdade das suas mãos e pés. Quanto mais você luta contra ela, mais persistentemente ela se enrola em você, até você acabar esgotando toda a sua força física._

 _Contudo, se você não lutar contra isso e entrar com sua postura preparada, a água gentilmente se acalma. Criando uma fenda, penetrando a superfície da água com as pontas dos seus dedos, nesta postura, seu corpo lentamente desliza por ela. Seus braços, sua cabeça, seu peito, sua barriga e então seus pés._

 _Em vez de rejeitar a água, aceite-a. Em vez de negá-la, reconheça a existência um do outro. O importante é sentir a água. Sentir isso em seu coração. Então, confie no que você sente. Acredite em si mesmo._

* * *

Nanase Haruka nadava com todo seu ímpeto, sentindo a água e apenas a água, pois dentro dela ele não conseguia identificar a presença de qualquer outra criatura viva. Ele estava sozinho dentro da água. Estendeu sua mão, tocando a parede da piscina na chegada, depois, ergueu sua cabeça na superfície. O número um estava aceso junto com seu nome no painel luminoso.

 _"O nadador na raia 4, Nanase Haruka, acaba de quebrar o recorde do torneio."_

Haruka já estava subindo na beira da piscina, quando os outros nadadores chegaram ao fim da prova de 200m nado livre. Ele não foi capaz de sentir a presença de nenhum deles enquanto nadava, não era como a energia flamejante de Rin, ou a onda de poder que emanava de Makoto. Em um torneio tão pequeno, era de se esperar que o nível fosse modesto, mas eles nem estavam tentando enfrentar Haruka.

Era difícil nadar com toda sua força quando não havia quem enfrentar. Mesmo que isso não tivesse sido dito, ele sabia por que o treinador o estava colocando em torneios assim. Ele queria testar a convicção de Haruka.

As palavras de Rin mostraram ter um fundo de verdade: sua hesitação durante o torneio regional estava tendo reflexos ainda agora. A maior parte dos convites de recrutamento foi mantida mesmo depois daquela prova dos 100m, mas havia a desconfiança que aquilo pudesse se repetir. De qualquer jeito, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele precisava defender sua posição, ele apenas tinha que fazer o que era preciso. Comparado a tempos assim, sua época como vice capitão do Clube de Natação do Colégio Iwatobi havia sido bastante tranquila.

— Você fez duas provas muito boas hoje, Nanase. Não vai ter problemas mesmo com nadadores mais competitivos. Continuamos com os treinos na segunda. Então aproveite o resto do fim de semana para descansar.

— Sim, treinador.

Provavelmente haveria melhorias a serem feitas, treino de aperfeiçoamento, novas instruções na segunda-feira. Mas, por enquanto, Haruka aproveitaria o fim de semana, porém, não em sua casa.

Haruka passou rapidamente em seu apartamento, trocou de roupa, colocou alguns pertences em sua bolsa e voltou para estação de metrô. Era sábado de manhã, como as provas de nado livre eram as primeiras, e ele foi o único estudante a participar, foi dispensado assim que terminou suas provas.

Olhando a paisagem urbana de Tokyo pela janela do trem, tão diferente do cenário o qual estava acostumado a ver em Iwatobi, sua mente divagava pensando no que fazer para o almoço.

Haruka passou em uma loja de conveniência assim que saiu da estação perto da casa de Makoto. Ele, provavelmente, ainda estaria na universidade, então, Haruka pensou em preparar o almoço para quando ele chegasse. Não queria admitir que estivesse um pouco preocupado com a alimentação do namorado. Quem preparava as refeições na casa dele era a sua mãe, e Makoto era dotado de habilidades culinárias bastante limitadas, ele estava, provavelmente, sobrevivendo de _curry_ , e _obentou_ de loja de conveniência. Além disso, quase sempre que se viam eram em encontros rápidos em restaurantes, seria bom ficar um pouco em casa e relaxar.

Tirou do bolso o chaveiro de metal em forma de golfinho que tinha desde a infância, nele havia apenas três chaves: da sua casa em Iwatobi, a do seu próprio apartamento e a do apartamento de Makoto, que havia ganhado em retribuição ao tê-lo presenteado com uma cópia da sua chave.

O apartamento de Makoto era muito limpo, mas um pouco desorganizado se comparado ao de Haruka. Não que ele se importasse com isso, afinal, fazia parte da personalidade de Makoto, de quem ele era. Aquela pessoa gentil e calorosa, mas meio estabanada, com seu sorriso cativante que há tempos era uma luz aconchegante na vida de Haruka. Será que ele havia se apaixonado pelo sorriso de Makoto? Talvez sim. Não havia nada que pudesse lhe trazer mais paz e conforto do que aquele sorriso, que o fizesse se sentir aceito e protegido, aquele sorriso que curava sua alma como a água, mas que diferente dela, tinha algo que penetrava em seu coração e fazia seu peito brilhar.

Já estava com os preparativos do almoço bastante avançados quando ouviu o barulho da chave na porta da frente, que estava destrancada.

— _Okaeri_ , — Haruka disse apontando a cabeça da cozinha.

— Ah! _Tadaima_! Você já chegou, Haru! — Makoto parecia muito surpreso ao ver Haruka na cozinha usando seu avental verde, e ficou meio paralisado na porta semiaberta.

— Fui dispensado logo que terminei minhas provas.

— E como foi?

— Ganhei as duas. Cravando recordes.

— Não poderia esperar menos do Haru-chan! — disse Makoto com um sorriso.

— Era um torneio amador, — Haruka respondeu desviando um pouco o olhar, mas logo voltando a encarar Makoto. — Você não vai entrar?

— Ah, vou sim, — disse colocando a mão na nuca meio sem jeito.

— Então, porque ainda está na porta meio do lado de fora? — Haruka perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Ahahaha... Por que será?

Haruka definitivamente não gostou daquela reação. Makoto finalmente entrou empurrando sua bolsa para trás do próprio corpo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Bom, se ele havia fechado a porta, então, não havia outra pessoa junto com ele. Haruka voltou para a cozinha.

Makoto acabou deixando um suspiro de alívio escapar por seus lábios e correu para o quarto, jogando sua bolsa dentro do armário. Havia sido descuidado e quase fora pego por Haruka, que parecia ter o instinto de um gato. Apanhou um pacotinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, depois de lavar as mãos, foi para a cozinha.

— Não precisava ter preparado o almoço, Haru. Poderíamos ter saído para almoçar... fora... — as palavras de Makoto ficaram soltas no ar quando ele viu que Haruka estava grelhando uma cavalinha. — Você gosta mesmo de cavalinha, né, Haru? — Acabou dizendo sem jeito.

— Não há nada melhor para o almoço do que cavalinha, — respondeu Haruka como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Depois, entregou uma que estava pronta em um prato para Makoto, enquanto soava o apito da panela elétrica. — O arroz está pronto, pode ir se servindo enquanto termino aqui.

Cavalinha e arroz. Era tão típico de Haruka, que ele só pôde sorrir, achando graça.

No entanto, Makoto não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao se virar para a mesa e se deparar com os alimentos que já estavam dispostos sobre ela: omelete enrolada, um cozido de vegetais, salada e sopa de missô com tofu. Uma autêntica e exemplar refeição japonesa.

— Nossa, Haru! Você fez tudo isso!

— Você não está com fome?

— Estou sim! Estou morrendo de fome! — O que era absolutamente verdade, ele podia sentir sua boca salivando. — Faz tempo que não como comida caseira. Obrigado, Haru!

— Hum. — Haruka apenas resmungou diante da recepção efusiva à comida que ele havia preparado.

— Ah! Até havia me esquecido! Aqui, Haru. Queria ter ido assistir a competição, mas tive coisas da universidade para fazer, então comprei isso em comemoração, porque eu sabia que você ganharia sem problemas.

Haruka recebeu o pequeno pacote feito com papel de presente azul estampado, e ao abri-lo, um pingente de celular no formato de um golfinho caiu na palma de sua mão. Aquele era um presente tão... feminino... algo para se dar à _namorada_... Aquele pensamento passou rapidamente por sua mente, mas antes que percebesse, seus olhos estavam brilhando, era um golfinho, afinal, como não gostar de um pingente de golfinho?

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu ainda olhando fascinado para o mimo. Devia ser isso que Makoto estava escondendo quando chegou.

— Não há de quê. Que bom que você gostou, Haru! — Makoto respondeu abafando uma risada de prazer.

— Vamos comer antes que esfrie. — Como sempre, Haruka tentou disfarçar seu rubor ao comentário do amigo que continuava tendo o dom lê-lo com tamanha destreza.

— Claro, claro. — O aroma delicioso da comida só fazia seu apetite aumentar.

Conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto almoçaram. Era bom ter companhia, melhor ainda sendo quem era. Desfrutar da presença um do outro lhes trazia um enorme contentamento, mesmo que fosse apenas um dia e meio depois de semanas se falando só pelo telefone e com alguns encontros rápidos em restaurantes. Justamente por ser um tempo tão breve, ele se tornava ainda mais precioso. Cuidaram da louça juntos depois de comerem. Makoto tomou banho para colocar uma roupa confortável. Lembrou-se de que precisava lavar a roupa, mas tinha que fazer isso quando Haruka não visse, então insistiu para que também fosse para o banho, mesmo sendo começo da tarde, e ele também havia usado o transporte público, afinal.

— Ah, Haru, deixe a roupa no cesto perto da porta que eu pego depois, — Makoto disse enquanto o outro entrava no banheiro.

Esperou um pouco para ter certeza de que Haruka não sairia inesperadamente para apanhar algo que, eventualmente, houvesse esquecido, para então, tirar sua bolsa do armário e apanhar as roupas que estavam ali, jogando-as rapidamente na máquina de lavar. Depois, quando julgou que Haruka já estivesse dentro da banheira, entrou no banheiro para apanhar as roupas dele, afinal, não queria invadir sua privacidade.

Quando Haruka saiu do banho, encontrou Makoto debruçado sobre um livro, provavelmente do curso que estudava, mas ele o fechou assim que percebeu a presença de Haruka.

— Pode continuar estudando.

— Eu estudo depois, não é nada urgente.

— Eu não estou atrasando seus estudos?

— De forma alguma! Estava tão ansioso para passarmos o fim de semana juntos! — disse Makoto sorrido docemente. Logo depois se levantou e foi até Haruka, envolvendo-o em um abraço. — Senti sua falta.

Haruka encostou a cabeça, ainda coberta pela toalha de banho sobre os cabelos úmidos, no ombro de Makoto, retribuindo o abraço.

— Também senti, — murmurou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado. Não precisou olhar para saber que ele sorria.

Era uma sensação tão boa, estar assim, nos braços um do outro. Era como se o tempo pudesse parar naquele momento, sentindo o movimento do peito causado pela respiração, o coração palpitando, o calor gostoso. Makoto relaxou, deixando o ar escapar pela boca, não havia nada no mundo que lhe trouxesse mais felicidade do que estar em seu porto seguro. Não havia nada que pudesse ser mais perfeito do que isso. Não importava se tivessem escolhido caminhos separados, eles se encarregariam de fazer com que eles se encontrassem o máximo possível.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, muito tempo, talvez. Como se estivessem tentando recuperar o tempo que passaram afastados.

Quando Makoto percebeu o movimento da cabeça de Haruka, a toalha caindo sobre os ombros, ele também o olhou, seus olhos se encontraram, atraindo-se, conectando-se. Makoto quebrou o contato apenas para depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios de Haruka, e ele, por algum motivo, lembrou-se do primeiro beijo deles, de como foi inesperado e repentino, de como Makoto o surpreendeu enquanto estava na banheira, um beijo rápido e desajeitado, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas que tingiu instantaneamente o rosto dos dois de rubor, fazendo Haruka se esconder afundando na água da banheira, e Makoto ocultar o rosto entre as mãos, perguntando-se se fora uma boa ideia o que acabara de fazer. Mas não havia como se arrepender de tê-lo beijado, mesmo que morresse de vergonha, nunca se arrependeria.

Abraçados, intercalavam olhares e beijos doces. O toque macio dos lábios fazia-os ter vontade de sorrir.

Depois de muitos beijos, Haruka desejou provar mais da boca de Makoto e resvalou a ponta da língua em seu lábio inferior, uma pequena provocação seguida de beijos com lábios entreabertos convidativos.

Era verdade que Makoto gostava de ser seduzido por Haruka, gostava quando era convidado a seguir em frente, a tomar liberdade. Com aquele seu jeito sútil, um simples abrir de lábios arrebatava seu desejo, transformando os beijos castos em algo mais ousado, a língua deslizando para dentro da boca do namorado, sentindo seu gosto, sentindo o toque da língua dele na sua. O abraço ficando mais apertado e as mãos, antes pousadas tranquilamente, agora buscando fazer carícias, indo dos ombros para as costas, passando pelos músculos firmes do treinamento, jogando a toalha sobre um móvel qualquer e procurando a pele exposta do pescoço, que ele sabia, deixaria Haruka arrepiado.

Haruka nem percebeu o suspiro de satisfação que lhe escapou ao sentir a língua de Makoto invadindo sua boca, e também não percebeu como pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Aquele corpo que ele conhecia tão bem, não parecia estar perdendo massa por já não estar participando de treinos, na verdade, ele parecia tão ou mais forte do que antes. Os braços, os ombros largos, o envolviam, o fascinavam. As pontas dos dedos em sua nuca, e aquele arrepio, velho conhecido seu, que erriçava seus pelos e despertava sua libido. As mãos de Haruka que enlaçavam a cintura de Makoto desceram vagarosamente sentindo o músculo firme, puxando o quadril dele junto ao seu, conforme os beijos o deixaram mais faminto.

— Haru... quer ir... para o quarto? — convidou Makoto entre beijos.

— Uhum... — Haruka respondeu do jeito habitual, mas agora por estar ocupado demais para responder de outra maneira. Logo depois, ele sentiu seu corpo sendo conduzido, sem que as mãos ou os beijos fossem interrompidos, até sentir a cama na parte de trás de suas pernas.

Haruka foi se ajeitando sobre a cama, com o corpo de Makoto cobrindo o seu, parte do peso sobre os braços, outra parte sobre ele. As mãos dele passando por seus cabelos úmidos, os lábios sendo devorados. As mãos de Haruka passando por baixo da camiseta tocando a pele da parte baixa das costas, iam subindo conforme desejava sentir mais pele, até puxarem a camiseta para cima e tirá-la, mesmo que tivesse que interromper o beijo para isso.

O calor que emanava do corpo de Makoto, ele podia sentir mesmo com sua própria camiseta o filtrando. Seu rosto devia estar corado, mas ele não quis desviar o olhar, percorrendo as linhas do peito definido, era impossível não olhar. Como era possível desejar alguém tanto assim?

Haruka estava com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto ruborizado, estava ofegante com aquela visão, até Makoto voltar a cobrir o corpo dele com o seu, assim, ele podia senti-lo todo, podia sentir como as coisas estavam animadas para os dois. Mais beijos vorazes.

Makoto passou a beijar seu pescoço, uma das mãos acariciando seu peito sob a camiseta, depois puxou a gola até onde dava, para assim, beijar sua clavícula. Podia sentir os mamilos se enrijecendo com seus toques. Ah, ele também desejava sentir mais pele, e puxou a camiseta, Haruka ajudando a despir-se. Devia estar acostumado a ver aquele corpo, o corpo que viu crescer e se fortalecer, o único corpo que já desejou, mas a magia dele nunca se esgotaria, deixando-o enfeitiçado, cada vez mais enfeitiçado por ele. Os beijos descendo pelo peito nu, o toque da língua e dos dedos, tomando e reivindicando cada pedacinho dele, provando e consumindo. Podia sentir como o coração de Haruka acelerava, e era ele o responsável por isso.

As peças de roupa que ainda restava estavam incomodando, atrapalhando, impedindo que se tocassem. Mas Makoto sempre sabia exatamente o que ele queria, e sentiu a bermuda sendo tirada, levando com ela a sua roupa íntima. Talvez não fosse apenas parte da sua habilidade de comunicação não verbal, mas, predominantemente, devido o fato de seus desejos estarem tão sincronizados. A mão de Makoto envolveu seu membro de forma delicada, mas firme, como sempre era seu toque.

Haruka teve que se esforçar para manter a concentração, para não se esquecer do lugar onde estava, quando Makoto lhe estendeu a mão para sair da piscina, certa vez, e então se lembrou das habilidades ocultas daquela mão grande e forte. E dessa vez, Makoto teve que interromper o movimento antes que Haruka chegasse apenas com isso. As mãos de Haruka agarravam suas costas, puxando-as para si. Elas o teriam arranhado se suas unhas estivessem mais cumpridas, mas o que ficava era apenas o leve rosado da pressão dos dedos sobre a pele, que se demoravam brevemente e logo evanesciam.

Haruka sentiu as mãos passeando por suas coxas, estimulando aquela pele sensível ao toque, mas o movimento logo foi sessado. Sentiu Makoto se desvencilhando dos seus braços, seus sentidos inebriados demoraram um pouco mais do que o necessário para perceber a causa do afastamento, e com o canto dos olhos, o viu pegando o frasco na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

Talvez Haruka estivesse um tanto nostálgico hoje, mas novamente se lembrou de outra primeira vez, quando descobriam seus próprios corpos movidos pela curiosidade adolescente, na primeira vez que fizeram amor. Haruka havia lido mais sobre o assunto do que Makoto, mas não imaginou que sentiria tanta vergonha quanto ele, quando fosse tocado em lugares tão íntimos, quando estivesse tão exposto e vulnerável. Makoto tinha tanto medo de tocá-lo, de, involuntariamente, fazê-lo sentir dor, que provavelmente não deve ter aproveitado tanto aquele momento. Mas os sentimentos que vinham mais fortes, ainda agora, eram a vergonha e a excitação, além, claro, de estar atravessando uma linha imaginária, fazendo-os cúmplices e amantes.

A falta de jeito havia ficado no passado e em nada lembrava os gestos atuais de Makoto. O lubrificante que ajudava a penetração do dedo que explorava e preparava habilmente, seguido de outro, que nada incomodavam, apenas estimulavam e excitavam. Haruka agarrava os lençóis, sem se importar com a posição que antes quase o matava de vergonha, com o quadril apoiado em um travesseiro, as pernas abertas, cheio de luxúria.

Depois de mais alguns minutos daquela preparação, Makoto se curvou e sussurrou uma pergunta em seu ouvido.

— Haru... Haru, posso entrar?

Haruka sabia que ele fazia isso para provocá-lo, perguntando algo que ele sabia muito bem a resposta, mas hoje não cairia na sua provocação, virou o rosto encarando-o bem de perto, tanto que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

— Sim, — respondeu simples e diretamente, fazendo Makoto encará-lo com olhos surpresos, e depois um sorriso malicioso cobriu seus lábios, um tipo de sorriso que só Haruka sabia da sua existência. Como replica a Haruka, Makoto tomou sua boca em um novo beijo lascivo, sugando seus lábios, invadindo-o com sua língua, até roubar-lhe o fôlego.

Makoto, então, terminou de se despir, enquanto Haruka mantinha os olhos fixos nos seus. Ele nunca teve a ilusão de que era ele quem controlava essa relação, ele sempre estaria nas mãos de Haruka, no que deveria ser o único erro de comunicação deles, pois Haruka pensava a mesma coisa, que se entregava sem reservas ao seu amor. Não que houvesse algum problema, de fato, com esse engano, não para duas pessoas que se amavam, respeitavam-se e completavam-se como eles.

Depois de se preparar com um preservativo e mais lubrificante, inconscientemente, Makoto prendeu a respiração enquanto penetrava Haruka vagarosamente, sentindo o corpo dele recebendo e envolvendo o seu. Haruka arfava ao sentir sendo preenchido, arqueando as costas conforme sentia a carne quente dentro dele.

Sua respiração normalizou depois do breve tempo que permaneceram estáticos, seus hormônios se acalmando, então, tomou coragem para encarar Makoto com seus olhos azuis suplicantes, e o que encontrou foram os olhos verdes devotos dele, os sentimentos transbordando, que faltariam palavras para descrever. Em momentos assim, Haruka só poderia se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, quando Makoto se curvou sobre ele de novo, para sussurrar, não uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

— Haru, eu te amo.

Os olhos de Haruka se encheram de lágrimas, e suas mãos pousaram naquele rosto querido, acariciando suas maçãs.

— Eu também te amo, Makoto, — respondeu com a voz embargada, puxando-o para mais um beijo emocionado.

Braços se entrelaçando, beijos, carícias e movimentos ritmados. A tarde ainda estava na metade, e eles não desperdiçariam um único momento, fosse preparando o jantar juntos, conversando amenidades durante a refeição, desfrutando a companhia um do outro em silêncio ou se perdendo entre os lençóis. E eles ainda tinham o domingo inteiro pela frente.


End file.
